Jame Gumb
by Maarty
Summary: Přišel, zachránil ji, políbil ji... a odešel. Co bude dál?


Clarice teď po tmě stála u stěny ve sklepě Jama Gumba a křečovitě svírala svoji zbraň. Vůbec nevěděla, kde Gumb je. Jeho dýchání nemohla přes svoje slyšet. Roztržitě pře sebou mávala zbraní. Otáčela se za každým zvukem. Gumb už natáhnul kohoutek a akorát se chystal vystřelit, když se najednou v místnosti rožnulo. „Někdo nahodil pojistky." pomyslela si Clarice a pokusila se vystřelit na Gumba. Ten byl ale rychlejší a i přes to, že ho to světlo najednou překvapilo, tak Clarice zasáhnul. Střelil ji do nohy.  
Clarice teď ležela na zemi, s krvácející ránou na pravém stehně. Zoufale se snažila dosáhnout na svoji zbraň, kterou při pádu upustila.  
Jame se k ní nebezpečně přibližoval. „Půjde to dolů za tamtím." Zavrčel.  
Když se ke Clarice přiblížil ještě víc, tak se ho rozhodla vzdorovitě nakopnout do rozkroku. Gumb chvíli kvičel, než se vzpamatoval a se zbraní namířenou na Clarice. „Ne, dostane to kulku!"  
Znovu natáhnul kohoutek, pak se za ním ale najednou někdo objevil. Clarice nepostřehla tvář, podstatné bylo, že ta osoba zneškodnila Gumba. První chvíli Clarice doufala, že to byl nějaký agent FBI. Když ale uviděla, že Gumb má prořízlé hrdlo, tak jí bylo jasné, že od FBI to nikdo nebyl. Opět se pokusila dosáhnout na svoji zbraň. Pokoj nebyl ani s rožlými světly dokonale osvětlen a ona neviděla tomu MUŽI, co ji zachránil do tváře… až když se rozešel pro její zbraň.  
„Doktore Lectere!" vykřikla zděšeně.  
„Dobré odpoledne, Clarice." Pozdravil ji slušně a zvednul ze země její zbraň. Už už se nadechovala že se na něco zeptá ale Hannibal už jí odpověděl dopředu. „Zajímalo mě, jak si povedete. Proto jsem tady… vidím, že vám to ještě moc nejde."  
Clarice se na něj zašklebila.  
Hannibal si stoupnul před ni, ale do bezpečné vzdálenosti, aby nedostal zásah na ono místo.  
„Teď se Vám, Clarice, s Vaším dovolením, podívám na tu ránu. Nemusím doufám zdůrazňovat, že by bylo velice neslušné nakopnout mě po tom, co jsem Vám zachránil život a když vás chci ošetřit. Vy myslím víte, co si myslím o nezdvořácích…"  
Clarice konečně promluvila. „Za chvíli sem přijede FBI, nepotřebuju vaši pomoc, doktore."  
Hannibal překvapeně naklonil hlavu na stranu a se zájmem se na ni zadíval. Clarice si až teď uvědomila svoji hrubku! Zhluboka se nadechla na tváři maje nevěřícný výraz. „Proč jsem to ksakru řekla! Ještě jsem před chvilkou myslela na to, že to nesmím prozradit!"  
Pousmál se. „Nemusíte se vinit, Clarice. Já už vím, že jsou na cestě. Přesto bych se Vám na to ale rád podíval… myslíte si, že Vám chci ublížit? Bojíte se?" ptal se samolibě.  
„Netroufám si uvažovat nad tím jestli mi chcete ublížit, doktore. Ale ano, bojím se."  
Hannibal udělal krok k ní, teď stál akorát. Kdyby ho Clarice chtěla nakopnout, tak mohla. Neodvážila se, vlastně ani nechtěla. Lecter si k ní přidřepl a opatrně oddělal kus látky z její nohy. Neodvážila se ani syknout.  
Po pár vteřinách prohlásil:  
„Lehké zranění to není, Clarice. Ale pokud vaše milovaná FBI dorazí dřív než zítra, tak nevykrvácíte. Chcete první pomoc?" zeptal se s úšklebkem.  
Clarice k němu pochybovačně vzhlédla.  
„Pouze bych Vám to vyčistil… na víc už nebudu mít čas. Nebojte se nepokusím se Vás otrávit, co bych z toho měl?"  
Clarice si poposedla blíž ke stěně. „Není zrovna podle předpisů nechat se ošetřit od masového vraha, doktore." Zamumlala.  
Lecter kývnul. Samozřejmě, co taky mohl čekat? „Nebudu se s tím nikde chlubit, Clarice… čím dřív si to necháte ošetřit, tím dřív se to uzdraví." Poznamenal.  
Clarice tedy kývla. Hannibal se samolibě pousmál a začal jí čistit ránu. Když už měl hotovo, tak jí na to přiložil čistý kapesník.  
„Tu chvíli to budete muset vydržet, Clarice. Pokud se teď nepokusíte naši situaci nějak zpestřit, tak vás opustím… a mimochodem uvítal bych, kdyby jste mě z tohohle všeho vynechala."  
„Doktore?…" Clarice se zadívala na zem. „Děkuju Vám."  
Hannibal se samolibě usmál. Chytil ji za bradu a zvednul jí hlavu tak, aby mu zírala do očí.  
Zničehonic se k ní prudce naklonil a políbil ji na rty, hned po té vstal a odešel pryč z místnosti. Clarice byla ještě hodnou chvíli v šoku.  
On ji políbil. „Ten chlap mě políbil! Tenhle chlap mě políbil? Tenhle nepříčetný sociopat?"  
Pořád na sobě cítila jeho rty. Ta místa kde se jejich těla střetla ji teď pálila jako žhavé uhlíky. Překvapeně si položila prsty na rty.

Za deset minut dorazila k Jameově domu místní policie. Jackie jim volal hned, když mu došlo, že to Clarice šla k Billymu.  
Clarice odmítla sanitku… řekla, že prvně vše nahlásí Jackovi a že až pak se nechá odvést do nemocnice. Jediné, co po policistech chtěla bylo, aby jí pomohli ven z toho sklepa, že tam nebude sedět a zírat na mrtvolu Gumba.  
Když přijeli i její „kamarádi" z FBI, tak už seděla venku na schodech, před vchodem a na zraněné noze si držela obvaz. Dr.Lecter to ošetřil výborně… dokonce to přestalo krvácet.  
Jackie si ke Clarice okamžitě přisedl a přitisknul si ji k sobě. Clarice mu pak řekla, jak to tam dole proběhlo… ovšem vynechala tu scénu s Hannibalem… prostě Gumba sejmula ona ;). Byla pořád trochu roztřesená a Jack si ji k sobě přitisknul ještě blíž. Kdo by nebyl roztřesený po tom, co ho málem zabil masový vrah? Zvlášť, když to byl její první masový vrah…  
Jenže Clarice nebyla roztřesená kvůli tomu, že ji Gumb málem zabil… ze začátku možná, ale teď byla hlavně rozhozená tím, co jí udělal druhý masový vrah. PROČ ten sociopat přišel, zachránil jí život, ošetřil ji, POLÍBIL JI a odešel?  
_„People will say we're in love."_ vzpomněla si na jeho hlášku. „Are you, Doctor?" zapřemýšlela.  
Z přemýšlení ji probral Jackie.  
„Pojďte, Clarice… zavezu Vás do té nemocnice."  
Vzhlédla k němu, pousmála se a pokusila se vstát. „Au." Sykla a radši zůstala sedět.  
Jackie se na ni překvapeně podíval, a pak mu došlo, že asi jen tak nepůjde… sehnul se k ní a vzal ji do náručí.  
„Pane Crawforde, to není nutné, já…"začala Clarice protestovat.  
Jackie se na ni usmál. „Nechejte toho, Clarice."  
Tak ho tedy poslechla a opatrně mu položila jednu ruku na záda, aby se mu lépe nesla. Posadil ji do auta jednoho z policistů, sedl si k ní a policistovi přikázal, aby je hodil do nemocnice.

Clarice si unaveně opřela hlavu o okýnko. Akorát když už odbočovali do jiné ulice, tak na rohu stál muž ve světlém klobouku a dlouhém černém plášti. Když okolo něj auto projíždělo a Clarice se na něj podívala, tak se na ni ten muž usmál a gentlemansky nadzvednul klobouk. Nebylo pochyb o tom, kdo to byl. Clarice sebou cukla a hned se otočila, že se podívá zadním sklem, muž už tam ale nebyl.  
Jackie se na ni divně podíval. „Děje se něco, Clarice?"  
Zhluboka se nadechla. „Jen jsem myslela, že jsem zahlédla někoho známého. Nic víc."  
Jackie se překvapeně podíval dozadu, ale nikoho tam neviděl.  
„Asi jsem moc unavená." Pípla ještě Clarice než zavřela oči a pokusila se usnout. Jakmile to ale udělala, tak na sobě zase ucítila jeho rty, jeho pohled, jeho ruce a viděla jeho tvář.  
Prudce otevřela oči a sednula si na sedadle rovně. _„Ne, nechci ho teď vidět."_  
Jackie ji jen nechápavě pozoroval.

Z nemocnice ji pustili téměř okamžitě, jen co měla nohu zašitou. S Jackiem nasedli na letadlo a vrátili se do Quantica. Delia hned začala Clarice připravovat na zkoušky. Díky jejímu zranění jí zrušili fyzické testy. Všichni věděli, že Clarice je na tom fyzicky velice dobře a když vzali v úvahu její průměrné výkony, tak ty zkoušky vůbec nemusela dělat.  
Úspěšně prošla akademií a teď z ní byla zvláštní agentka. Opravdu si ten titul užívala. Jackie si prosadil svou a Clarice začala pracovat v Behaviorálním oddělení.

Byl to už celý měsíc, co tam pracovala, když jí Jackie řekl, že si má vzít dovolenou. Clarice se zdráhala, nechtěla zrovna teď někde ležet na pláži a přemýšlet o životě. Chtěla něco dělat… něco při čem by zapomněla na osobní problémy… A… na Dr. Lectera!  
„No tak, Starlingová! Oddech Vám jen prospěje. Měsíc tady bez přestání pracujete a před tím jste zabila Gumba a musela jste čelit Lecterovi… zasloužíte si oddech… a ta vaše noha taky. Kdyby jste si ji tak dobře neošetřila, tak by jste právě teď ještě nechodila."  
Clarice mu poslala vzdávající se pohled. Crawfordovi nemělo cenu vzdorovat. Kdyby chtěl, tak jí to mohl dát klidně i rozkazem.  
„Všechno to bude na náklady FBI… něco Vám dlužíme… takže si vyberte nějakou pěknou dovolenou… co byste řekla na Karibik?"  
Clarice se jen usmála.

Tak tedy Clarice odjela na dovolenou do… jak jí Jackie doporučil, Karibiku. Rozhodla se, že tam pojede sama. Chtěla si odpočinout… ode všeho! Včetně Hannibala a jeho poznámek.  
V klidu, si přišla na pláž, roztáhnula lehátko (kousek stranou od ostatních), nasadila si sluneční brýle a zavřela oči. Snažila se na nic nemyslet, prostě se jen opalovat. Ale to bylo téměř nemožné… každá její myšlenka skončila u Něj…

My o vlku a vlk taky v Karibiku…

Seděl v malém plážovém baru, když ho najednou přes nos praštila známá vůně. Chvíli přemýšlel, kde tu vůni naposled cítil.   
_„Vězení? Proč vězení?… ach ano… Clarice… zvláštní agentka Clarice Starlingová."_ přemýšlel Hannibal.  
Začal očima těkat po pláži a hledat onu osobu. Nakonec ji našel kousek stranou od ostatních. Přemýšlel, jestli ji má pozdravit nebo ne. Věděl, že ho okamžitě bude chtít nahlásit… jako správná agentka… ale on stejně plánoval odcestovat někam dál…   
Pak se taky zamyslel, jestli to není past. Jestli FBI neposlala Clarice jako návnadu. _Ne, nemyslím si, že by jim to Clarice řekla_  
Stejně se ale radši rozhlídnul okolo. Nikde nikdo, kdo by mu připadal, jako „nenápadný" agent FBI. Ne, nikde nikdo.  
Pousmál se, posunul si na hlavě klobouk a vstal ze židle.  
Bez dalších pohyb se rozešel k ležící ženě.

Zase na něj musela myslet. Prostě musela… ani za ten měsíc ji nepřestal lézt do snů. Viděla ho všude! Naštvaně si strhla brýle z očí a zůstala zírat na moře. Kdy to skončí? Kdy od něj bude mít klid?  
„Líbí se Vám Karibské podnebí, zvláštní agentko?"  
Okamžitě se otočila, aby se ujistila, že to není jen sen. To přece nemohla být pravda! Co by tam dělal? Proč by ji zdravil? Proč by…? _Teď se vykašli na proč a zastav ho, Clarice!_  
Okamžitě zašmátrala do své tašky, ale její zbraň tam nebyla.  
Hannibal zakroutil hlavou.   
„Nechci Vám ublížit, agentko, a uvítal bych, kdyby jste mi prokázala stejnou službu. A také byste nemusela křičet, protože pár mých starých známých čirou náhodou ví, kde se momentálně pohybuje Ardelie Mappová… myslím, že se znáte."  
Nevěřícně na něj zůstala zírat… kupodivu už se ho nebála tolik, jako před tím. Ať už chtěla nebo ne, tak ji ten muž přitahoval a nezměnil to ani fakt, že je to kanibalistický masový vrah.  
Posadil se vedle ní.  
„Co dělá noha, Clarice?"  
Nevěřícně se na něj podívala a zakroutila hlavou. Nemohla tomu uvěřit… nemohla uvěřit tomu, že si prostě povídala s vrahem a nepokusila se nic udělat.  
Hannibal jí četl myšlenky jako vždy.  
„Nemůžete uvěřit tomu, že tady jen tak sedíte s kanibalem? Ne?" namířil na ni její zbraň. „Lepší?… Pro mě tedy ne."  
Potom ze zbraně vytáhl zásobník a prázdnou zbraň jí podal.  
„Vidím, že se Vám moje společnost nelíbí, tak odejdu. A Clarice… jehňata přestala naříkat, že?"  
Podle výrazu na její tváři věděl, že ano… že teď vídá něco jiného… a docela dobře si dokázal představit co. Usmál se na ni tím jeho stylem a klidně odešel z pláže.  
„Proč mě tentokrát nepolíbil?" bylo jediné, co Clarice proletělo hlavou. Vteřinu na to se za to sice mentálně nakopávala, ale už to bylo vysloveno.  
Hannibal byl už sice z doslechu, když to pronesla, ale když odcházel, tak jí to mohl číst ve tváři. Ještě hodnou chvíli si na tváři nesl samolibý úsměv.

Clarice večer přemýšlela, jestli si někam nemá zajít. Prvně si řekla, že by celkem šla. Už, už se sbírala, když tu jí na mysl přišlo její ranní setkání s doktorem a rychle si to rozmyslela. Nemyslela si sice, že by tam ještě zůstal, ale zároveň nebyla připravená na to, aby ho potkala. Ne, ve stavu v jakém byla. Radši si místo toho zalezla do vany. Všude možně po koupelně si zapálila svíčky, do vany si nalila koupelový olej a zalezla tam.  
Asi po hodině se uráčila vylézt ven. Oblékla si župan a chtěla se převlíct do pyžama, když tu najednou uslyšela tiché klepání na dveře. Podívala se na hodinky. Kdo ji mohl něco chtít v deset večer?  
Pořád ještě v županu se rozešla ke dveřím. „Už jdu." Zavolala.  
Prudce otevřela dveře a chtěla seřvat příchozího. Když tam ale uviděla stát muže v obleku, držícího rudou růži a usmívajícího se na ni, tak si to rozmyslela. Řvát na někoho, kdo vám přinese růži se nesluší… a už vůbec ne, když je ten někdo Hannibal Lecter.  
Dřív než stihla jakkoliv zareagovat, tak promluvil:  
„Směl bych Vás pozvat na večeři, Clarice?"  
Jeho jedinou odpovědí na její nevěřícný pohled byl úsměv.  
Váhala. Moc váhala. Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, tak by ho vyrazila… ale Hannibal Lecter byl Hannibal Lecter nejen „ten" vrah.  
„Můžete chvíli počkat, doktore? Musím se převléct." Promluvila konečně.  
„Ale jistě." Usmál se. „Směl bych počkat vevnitř, Clarice?"  
Clarice se zhluboka nadechla. „Nemyslím, že je to dobrý…"  
Skočil jí do řeči. „Clarice, Vy se mě přece nebojíte… kdyby jste se mě bála, tak byste nikdy nešla na tu večeři a FBI už by tady byla."  
Ustoupila teda ze dveří. „Jestli se ale o něco pokusíte, doktore, tak vás bez váhání zastřelím." Informovala ho chladným hlasem.  
Hannibal se jen usmál. Oba moc dobře věděli, že by ho jen tak „bez váhání" nezastřelila.  
„Jistě, nemusíte spěchat."  
Když už chtěla odejít do ložnice, tak na ni ale zavolal. „Clarice… vaše růže."  
Clarice se zasekla a pomalu se otočila. Lecter tam stál s úsměvem na tváři a v natáhlé ruce svíral její růži. Váhavě se vrátila a vzala si od něj tu růži. Znovu se na ni usmál.  
Pak teda zapadla do ložnice a váhavě si k ní přivoněla. Voněla kráásně. Ještě chvilku se rozplývala nad její vůní a nad JEHO vůní, než se pak přiměla k tomu, aby se oblékla.  
Za dvacet minut konečně vylezla z ložnice. Měla na sobě rudé večerní šaty s velikým výstřihem.  
Hannibal na ni zůstal zírat se zatajeným dechem. Než k němu ale přišla, tak se zase vzpamatoval.  
„Vypadáte úžasně, Clarice." Zalichotil jí pravdivě.  
Clarice se na něj jen nesměle pousmála a obešla ho velkým obloukem. Zůstala stát u dveří. „Půjdeme?"  
Hannibal se chtěl nechtě musel znovu usmát. „Zajisté." Nabídl jí rámě.  
Na pár dalších vteřin se zase zarazila, ale pak se do něj tedy zavěsila. Moooc pěknej pár, pomysleli by si přihlížející.  
„Kam půjdeme?" zeptala se Clarice, když vyšli z domu.  
„Do restaurace, pokud máte na mysli toto. Předpokládám, že moji kuchyň byste zrovna neuvítala." Pousmál se Hannibal svým starým stylem.  
Clarice sebou při slovním spojení „moje kuchyň" trhla.  
Hannibal se k ní otočil. „Clarice, pokud se budete cítit lépe, tak Vám něco slíbím… nikdy se Vám nepokusím podstrčit člověka a pokud to nebude nezbytné tak ve Vaší přítomnosti ani žádného nezabiju, co říkáte?"  
Clarice se na něj překvapeně podívala. „Co za to budete chtít, doktore?"  
Samolibě se usmál. „Jen to, že na mě během večera nevytáhnete zbraň, co jste si zastrčila do šatů."  
Nevěřícně se na něj podívala. Jak to, že to věděl? Hannibal jí obtočil packu okolo pasu a z šatů ji vytáhnul maličkou zbraň.  
„Mluvím o téhle." Ukázal jí ji.  
Clarice vzdychla. „Je něco co o mně nevíte, doktore?"  
Hannibal byl chvíli zticha, což Clarice maximálně překvapilo. Akorát dorazili do vybrané restaurace a Hannibal ji přivedl k rezervovanému stolu. Gentlemansky jí odsunul židli a sám se posadil naproti ní.  
Hned k nim naklusal číšník. „Madam… pane… co si budete přát?"  
Hannibal objednal nějaký ten aperitiv a číšník pak zase odběhl. Clarice to nevydržela.  
„Doktore? Neodpověděl jste mi… vím, že to byla řečnická otázka… ale přesto jsem na ni od Vás čekala nějakou reakci… ptala jsem se…"  
Hannibal kývnul. „Vím na co jste se ptala, Clarice." Chvíli se odmlčel. „Je jedna věc, kterou o vás nevím… nevím jaké jsou vaše city ke mně."  
Clarice se na něj přepadeně podívala. Myslela si, že ON pozná všechno… ale ne, on se jí na to zeptal… nebo si s ní jen hrál? Pohlédla mu přímo do očí, nic lepšího ji nenapadlo. Až pak si uvědomila, že v těch očích nikdy nic nevyčte. Udělal to schválně? Chtěl jí tím ublížit?  
Od odpovědi ji zachránil příchozí číšník, který jim donesl víno.  
Hannibal jako by zapomněl, že se Clarice na něco ptal, objednal jim večeři a když už byl číšník zase pryč, tak nadhodil jiné téma. Clarice absolutně nechápala, ale byla ráda, že to udělal. Celý večer se pak vybavovali o nejrůznějších věcech… jen se záměrně vyhýbali tématům, vraždy, FBI, zákony a spol.  
Když odcházeli z restaurace, tak už bylo něco málo po jedné v noci. Nebylo už zrovna nejtepleji a Clarice byla celkem zima. Hannibal, jako správný gentleman, si sundal sako a přehodil ho Clarice přes ramena. Unaveně se na něj usmála, přesto to pro něj byl ten nejkrásnější úsměv za celou tu dobu, co se znali, protože tenhle byl upřímný.  
Zanedlouho už byli u jejího apartmá. Hannibal ji doprovodil pěkně až ke dveřím. Nečekal, že se ještě něco stane… předpokládal, že mu jen vrátí sako a při troše štěstí popřeje dobrou noc.  
Clarice ho ale znovu překvapila. Otočila se k němu s nervózním výrazem.  
„Doktore… byl to příjemný večer… a vzhledem k možnostem se mi opravdu líbil." S tím si sundala jeho sako z ramen a podala mu ho. Celou dobu mu zírala do očí. Už sice vzdala snahu z nich něco vyčíst, ale přesto pořád doufala. V mysli sváděla bitvu… přemýšlela, jestli ho má políbit na rozloučenou nebo ne. „No tak, co taková malá pusa na tvář udělá? - JE… TO… VRAH!… Co asi jedna malá pusa udělá agentce FBI!" dohadovala se sama se sebou v duchu.  
Hannibal, který jako již tradičně věděl, co se v ní děje, se sám pro sebe usmál a rozhodl se jí ulehčit rozhodování.  
„Dobrou noc, Clarice. Dobře se vyspěte, možná se ještě někdy uvidíme." S tím se od ní otočil a chtěl jít pryč. Bylo to, to nejtěžší, co měl ten den udělat… prostě odejít. Navenek nešlo ale nic poznat… ještě k tomu měl na tváři mírný úsměv, takže vypadal spokojeně s tím, jak to je.  
Clarice po tomhle přehodnotila všechny své dohady v hlavě a pevně se rozhodla udělat to, co se jí honilo hlavou.  
Hannibal už měl nakročeno pryč, když to se za ním ozvala Clarice.  
„Doktore?"  
Otočil se, aby se podíval, co potřebuje, ale když tak udělal, tak se k němu Clarice přitáhla a s letmým polibkem na tvář pronesla:  
„Vám taky dobrou noc."  
Rychle pak zapadla do apartmá, jako by se za svoje činy okamžitě styděla. Ano styděla, NELITOVALA.  
Hannibal se překvapeně usmál. Nečekal to! Se samolibým úsměvem se potom rozešel do svého apartmá.  
Clarice zapadla do křesla. „Cos to právě udělala? Tys ho políbila? Proboha!" mumlala si.  
V hloubi duše toho ale ani za mák nelitovala. Stálo to za to! Vidět ten překvapený výraz na jeho tváři.  
Bylo už celkem pozdě, a tak si šla hned lehnout.

V pohodičce si usnula, Zdál se jí sen o Hannibalovi. Byli spolu na pláži, leželi vedle sebe… dobře Clarice měla hlavu na jeho hrudi a on ji objímal. O něčem se spolu bavili, pak najednou ale z moře vylezl Jackie Crawford a Hannibala jí zabil. V tom se probudila těžce oddechujíc.  
„Kruci! Dost! Dost těchhle snů!" zavrčela si pro sebe.  
V ústech měla vyschlo, tak vstala a šla se do kuchyně napít.

Hannibal na rozdíl od ní nemohl usnout. Byl pořád rozhozený jejím polibkem. Asi o půl čtvrté vzdal pokusy usnout a rozhodl se, že se na ni půjde podívat. Jen se na ni podívá a odejde. Ona se o tom vůbec nedozví.  
Potichu se prokradl k ní do apartmá. Nic neslyšel bylo tam naprosté ticho. Prvně si to tam chtěl omrknout než se půjde podívat na ni. Přestože ji chtěl vidět okamžitě, tak se šel podívat po případných únikových východech. U Clarice nikdy nevíte, co udělá… ;)  
Podíval se na kuchyň a akorát už chtěl jít do její ložnice, když se mu najednou doprotivky někdo rozešel. Nebylo pochyb o tom, kdo to byl. Hannibal zůstal zamrzle stát. Jak to, že ji neslyšel vstávat! Co se to s ním dělo?  
Clarice si ho zatím nevšimla, mnula si oči. Hannibal neměl kam utéct, aniž by ho viděla. Tak zůstal stát, doufajíce, že na poslední chvíli změní směr. Ale ne, vypadalo to, že míří právě do kuchyně. Najednou se ale zpomalila a nakonec zastavila, tak dva metry od něj. Otočila se ke stěně a zamumlala. „Dost!" Praštila do stěny vší silou. „Přiznej si to, ty toho chlapa miluješ!"  
Nevěřícně se uchechtla, zakroutila nad sebou hlavou a zase se rozešla do kuchyně.  
Hannibal zůstal stát doslova s otevřenou hubou. Doslova. Zíral jak se k němu její postava přibližuje.  
Po cestě okolo jejího apartmá akorát projelo auto a Clarice, která už se dívala před sebe uviděl Dr.Lectera.  
Stál tam, překvapený, s ústy dokořán a nevěřícně na ni zíral.  
Nějak se ještě nevzpamatovala ze svého snu a překvapeně pronesla. „Hannibale?"  
Tak to už bylo příliš i na něj. Už se prostě nedokázal držet zpátky, už ne. Vzhledem k tomu, že od sebe stáli tak dvacet čísel Clarice nestihla nijak zareagovat. Jednu vteřinu stál před ní a druhou byla zády opřená o zeď, Hannibal se tisknul k ní a vášnivě ji líbal. V první chvíli jí hlavou prolétla mališká, tichoušká myšlenka, že by se asi měla bránit, ale byla úplně bezvýznamná při stylu jakým Hannibal Lecter líbal. Clarice bylo úplně jedno, že ji TEN masový vrah drží oproti stěně. Nebyla vystrašená, jako by zbytek světa byl, byla vzrušená.  
Ani nevěděla jak a ocitla se v posteli… zatím ještě oblečená s Hannibalem nakloněným přes ni.  
Hannibal se na chvíli přiměl zabrzdit a vážně k ní vzhlédl.  
„Clarice, pokud…" zhluboka se nadechl. „… pokud si nejsi jistá, že tohle chceš, pokud je možné, že toho budeš ráno litovat, tak mě zastav teď. Potom už by mohlo být pozdě."  
Clarice se na něj zadívala. Myslel to vážně. Kdyby mu v tu chvíli řekla, ať jde pryč, tak by šel. I přes to jak moc by ho to bolelo, by šel.  
_Opravdu ho miluju?_ zeptala se sama sebe a podívala se mu do očí. Zíral na ni a zranitelně čekal, co řekne. Zranitelně? Ano, opravdu zranitelně. V tu chvíli mu mohla moc ublížit. Mohla…  
„Miluju tě, Hannibale Lectere." Zamumlala a usmála se na něj.  
Na Hannibalovi šla vidět úleva. Nadechl se, že jí odpoví, ale to už nestihnul, protože ho Clarice utišila svými rty.   
Milovali se celý zbytek noci. V pevném obětí usnuli až za svítání.

Hannibala probudil telefon. Clarice ho měla na stolku hned vedle postele. Nechtěl, aby ji to probudilo. Prvně přemýšlel o tom, že to prostě jen vyvěsí, ale taky to mohlo být něco důležitého. Zvednul to, ale nijak se neohlásil. Na druhém konci se ozvalo:  
„Dobré ráno, Starlingová, tady Crawford…" Hannibal nadzvedl obočí a poslouchal, co bude chtít dál. „Musel jsem si vzít dovolenou, a tak jsem si řekl, že bych se mohl stavit za Vámi, co říkáte? Přiletím asi tak za… dvě hodiny. Vadilo by Vám sejít se se mnou?"  
(0.o)? zatvářil se Hannibal a podíval se na ženu spící na jeho hrudi.  
„Clarice už má společnost, Jacku. Pánskou." Pronesl po sléze.  
Jackie byl maximálně překvapený a maximálně vytočený. „Kdo je to? Kde je Clarice? Okamžitě mi ji dejte!"  
Hannibal se samolibě usmál, když uviděl, jak se Clarice probrala a vzhlížela k němu.   
„Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jacku, nekřič na mě. Clarice je hned tady vedle mě. Chceš s mluvit s Jackem?"  
Ozvalo se tichý zamumlaný vzdech v podobě „Ne."  
„Smůla, Jacku." Pousmál se Hannibal a položil mu to.

Jackiemu byl ten hlas povědomý. Kdo to k čertu jen mohl být? A jak to, že s ním Clarice nechtěla mluvit!  
„Ten hlas, ten hlas… já ho znám…" mumlal si pro sebe. Pak se mu najednou rozsvítilo a přes celé letadlo zakřičel. „Lecter!"  
Všichni se po něm ohlédli. Jackie na to kašlal a rozběhl se do pilotní kabiny.

Hannibal se podíval na rozespalou Clarice, která k němu překvapeně vzhlížela.  
„Byl to ten Jack, který si myslím, že to byl?" zívla a políbila ho na rty.  
„Pokud myslíš, Crawforda, tak ano."  
Vzdychla a znovu si mu ustlala na hrudi, hladíce ho.  
„Co nám chtěl?"  
Hannibal byl chvíli zticha, užívajíce si její spontánní vyslovení toho slovíčka „nám".  
„Volal, že taky letí sem a že by se s tebou rád sešel. Přiletí za dvě hodiny." Oznámil jí absolutně klidně.  
Překvapeně mu zvedla hlavu z hrudi a zadívala se na něj. Byl naprosto klidný, vůbec ho nerozhodil fakt, že mluvil s Jackiem a že je právě na cestě za nimi. „Myslíš, že ví, že jsi to byl ty?" zeptala se ho mírně rozhozeně.  
Hannibal se usmál jejím starostem.  
„Když jsme spolu mluvili tak o tom neměl nejmenší tušení… ale myslím, že mu to za chvíli dojde." Dodal posmutněle.  
Clarice posmutněla taky a sklopila oči. „To znamená, že odjíždíš." Byl to spíš poznatek než otázka.  
Hannibal se zhluboka nadechl. „Přirozeně." Na chvíli bylo ticho. „Otázkou ale zůstává jestli sám…"  
Nevěřícně k němu vzhlédla.   
„T… tím chceš říct, že…" vyhrkla Clarice.  
Hannibal se usmál. „Clarice… jsi jediná žena, kterou jsem kdy miloval a jak to tak vypadá i budu milovat. Za normálních okolností bych po tobě nikdy nechtěl odpověď během dvou hodin, ale teď nemám na výběr. Samozřejmě bych ti na sebe mohl nechat kontakt, ale neodpustil bych si, kdyby ho naši přátelé z FBI u tebe našli a podezřívali tě z něčeho. Jen tě, Clarice, prosím, rozhodni se správně. Jak určitě víš, tak už nebude cesty zpět."  
Clarice na něj pořád překvapeně zírala. Vypadalo to, že z jeho proslovu pochytila jen první souvětí.  
„Řekl jsi to." Pronesla.  
Hannibal poprvé v životě nevěděl, co tím myslí a nechápavě se na ni podíval.  
„Ty jsi řekl, že mě miluješ." Dodala Clarice.  
Už, už se nadechoval, že jí odpoví něco ve smyslu, že to jí muselo být dávno jasné, ale už to nestihnul. Clarice se na něj vrhla a začala ho vášnivě líbat. Hannibal neměl to srdce… a chuť ji přerušovat a ptát se jí, jestli si už tedy vybrala a jestli si je jistá svým rozhodnutím.  
Po několika minutách se už ale rozhodl, že se jí musí zeptat, protočil je a odtrhnul se od ní.  
„Clarice, nechci abys toho později litovala. Nemůžu tě za několik měsíců nechat odejít."  
Clarice ho pohladila prsty po tváři. „Hannibale, mě od tebe nikdo nedostane!"  
Hannibal už ji chtěl napomenout, ať si z toho nedělá srandu, ale Clarice najednou nasadila vážný výraz.  
„Hannibale, od toho, co se mnou naposledy mluvil táta, byl okamžik, kdy jsem se vedle tebe probudila, ten nejkrásnější v mém životě! Myslím to vážně a jsem si jistá, že s tebou budu šťastná."  
Nervózně se pod ním zakroutila. Hannibal si konečně začal užívat realitu a fakt, že mu řekla ano. Řekla že s ním půjde. Bože, jak moc ji miloval. Obtočil jí packy okolo zad a sehnul se dolů k dalšímu polibku. Tentokrát to nebyl žádný prudký polibek. Byl pěkně něžný a procítěný. Takhle Clarice ještě nikdy nikdo nepolíbil. Když se od ní Hannibal pomalu odtáhnul, tak na něj zůstala zaraženě zírat. Na tváři měla příjemně překvapený výraz.  
„Um, neměli bychom balit?" vykoktala nakonec.  
Hannibal se mírně pousmál a podíval se na hodinky. „Ještě máme celou hodinu, než to začne být aktuální."  
Clarice se na něj zazubila s očima plnýma touhy…

Jackie mezitím seděl nervózně v letadle. Piloti ho vyhodili s tím, že takový odznak si koupí v jakékoliv trafice. Takže nemohl nijak urychlit jeho přesun do Karibiku. Mohl sice zavolat FBI, že Lecter je u Clarice a že je v ohrožení, ale co když se spletl?  
A je Clarice vůbec v ohrožení!  
„Co mi to řekl? – „Clarice už má společnost, Jacku. Dokonce pánskou." – no dobře… od Hannibala Lectera to může znamenat cokoliv. - Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jacku, nekřič na mě. Clarice je hned tady vedle mě. Chceš s mluvit s Jackem? – Ne, zamumlala."."  
Mohlo to znamenat, že byla nadrogovaná nebo že mohla mít roubík. Mohl na ni dokonce mířit nějakou zbraní. Pak se mu ale v hlavě zrodila kousavá myšlenka. „A co když byla jen rozespalá? Co když byla jen rozespalá po prohýřené noci! – No tak! Nechej toho! Je to přece Agentka FBI a on je vrah!"  
Okamžitě myšlenku zavrhl, ale stejně mu v žaludku zanechala nepříjemný pocit.

Když se v posteli dostatečně vyřádili narychlo sbalili Clariciny důležité věci a odešli k Hannymu. Ten už měl připravené pasy pro OBA a zamluvené letenky na 12:00. Měli čtvrt hodiny, aby se dostali na letiště. Stihli to sice jen tak, tak, ale povedlo se.  
Když Jackie přijel do Claricina apartmá, našel na stole dopis psaný jejím písmem.  
"Jacku, nehledej mě, stejně to nemá cenu. Hannibala nikdy nenajdete, a tak ani mě. Sbohem. Měla jsem tě ráda. Clarice."

O Hannibalovi ani o Clarice už nikdy nikdo neslyšel...

The End

© Marty


End file.
